


While They Were Alone

by Hydeside



Series: Hers [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Empress Rey, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydeside/pseuds/Hydeside
Summary: A "sequel" of sorts to While She Slept. The "Hers" Series will be non-chronological, narrating the relationship between our first knight and empress.





	While They Were Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A "sequel" of sorts to While She Slept. The "Hers" Series will be non-chronological, narrating the relationship between our first knight and empress.

_Beep Beep_ , the com-link by the side of her bed buzzed.

I’m ignoring you, the Empress thought as she nuzzled on her pillows and snuggled deep beneath the covers.

 _Beep Beep Beep,_ it continued.  Refusing to give her any peace.

Getting up with huff, the Empress testily took the call. 

“What is it?”  She asked, annoyed. 

“Who is this?”  A man on the other end returned.

“This is the Empress Reyanne”, she haughtily replied.  “What could you possibly want at this hour?”    

“Your Imperial Majesty!”  The man, gasped.  “This is Jarard Lanceshow, private secretary of Senator Goldstone.  I was told that this was the private line of Lord Ren”. 

“Yes this is his private line”, the Empress coldly confirmed.  “What does the Senator want with _Prince_ Ren?”

“Your Imperial Majesty, I’m calling on behalf of Lady Goldstone.  She requests a word with the First Knight”. 

Rey’s eyes narrowed.  Request denied, she pettily thought.       

The Lady Goldstone, the former Bazine Netal had no business calling Kylo at this hour, or any hour for that matter!  Especially now that he was very much married to the ruler of the galaxy. 

“And why does the Lady Goldstone need to speak with _my_ husband?”  She pointedly asked. 

“Lady Goldstone did not say”, the poor man nervously replied. 

Controlling the tone of her voice, the Empress willed herself to sound as diplomatic as possible. 

“Please tell the Lady Goldstone that the Master of the Knights of Ren is naked in bed, with his equally naked wife and that they are both, shall we say…indisposed”. 

Goaded by the shocked silence at the other end of the line, she continued.

“Please also tell the Lady Goldstone that his wife the Empress, sends her regards and requests that she call again at a more opportune time, which is…never”.    

“Yes your Imperial Majesty”, the man choked.

Clicking the com-link shut, she turned to her husband’s hulking form beside her.

 

“Must you do that Rey?”  He asked, eyes closed. His breathing still heavy from their recent coupling. 

The Empress slid on top of him and pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

“But you are naked”, she countered before kissing him again on the nose.   

“And you are in bed”. 

And on his lips. 

“With your equally naked wife”.   

And on his neck.

He chuckled and kept his eyes closed, tenderly wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“And we are indisposed”, she finished. 

Kylo grinned.  Nights with her were phenomenal. 

“Give me a couple of hours”, he said. 

Rey noted the exhaustion in his voice, and pressed another kiss on his lips.  Suddenly feeling all the anger and irritation caused by his ex-lover’s call melt away.  Her poor sweet knight was working too hard.  Personally securing the Empire himself, despite all her entreaties.  His devotion to his duties was so intense, she wondered if it were really the Empire he was protecting. 

 “Why is that woman calling you?”  She demanded.

“I don’t know”, he shrugged.  “And truth be told I really don’t care”. 

Rey nodded.  She believed him.  He had nothing to hide.  His mind was always open to her, allowing her to take whatever she wanted.  When they first came into this “arrangement”, he promised that his time was her time now, if she would have it.  And Rey did have it.  She took it.  Greedily.  Passionately.  Enthusiastically.  Which was probably why she got away with confiscating his com-link while they were together.  No one came to him now, without going through her first.  Grinning, Kylo had to admit that he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?” she asked, gently stroking his face. 

“Whatever you want”, he said, pressing her closer to him.   

“I’m asking you”. 

“Hot cakes and bantha steak, I guess”.  He yawned.    

Rey lowered her head and gently bit his ear. 

“That’s what we’ll have then”, she whispered. 

Rey felt a primal urge to give him whatever he wanted.  To show the Universe that she could take care of him and satisfy all his needs.  To prove that only she can make him happy.  As if hearing her thoughts, he spoke. 

“I’m only happy with you Rey”, he assured her as he drifted off to sleep.   “Only you can make me happy”. 

Gently laying her head on his chest, she sighed.   Grateful and relieved that he couldn’t see the tears streaming down her face.

How in the world was she ever going to live without him again?  She wondered.  He was hers and hers alone.  She was never letting him go.  The agreement be damned!  Feeling his arms tighten around her, she relaxed in his grip.  He wasn’t letting her go either. 


End file.
